The Goblet Chose Otherwise
by taskmaster130667
Summary: What if : the Goblet of fire had a mind of its own, like the hat and asked harry if he wanted to enter the into the tournament.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything concerning Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I own nothing, nor is this done for any purpose except my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of anyone reading this. There is no attempt to make any profit.

*****speach***** The goblet of Fire :

Chapter 1 – The cup's decision

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore.

"I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" — he indicated the door behind the staff table — "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting. . . . A few people kept checking their watches. . . . "Any second," Lee Jordan whispered, two seats away from Harry. The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it — the whole room gasped. Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white. "The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum." "No surprises there!" yelled Ron as a storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall. Harry saw Viktor Krum rise from the Slytherin table and slouch up toward Dumbledore; he turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber. "Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you! The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames. "The champion for Beaux batons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!" "It's her, Ron!" Harry shouted as the girl who so resembled a veela got gracefully to her feet, shook back her sheet of silvery blonde hair, and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. "Oh look, they're all disappointed," Hermione said over the noise, nodding toward the remainder of the Beaux batons party. "Disappointed" was a bit of an understatement, Harry thought. Two of the girls who had not been selected had dissolved into tears and were sobbing with their heads on their arms. When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next . . . And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment. "The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!" "No!" said Ron loudly, but nobody heard him except Harry; the uproar from the next table was too great. Every single Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping, as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly, and headed off toward the chamber behind the teachers' table. Indeed, the applause for Cedric went on so long that it was some time before Dumbledore could make himself heard again. "Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real —" But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him.

The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. But this time all the torches in the hall flaired up with it.

A loud voice could be heard from everyone in the hall.

"Hear Ye Hear Ye, we are not amused! Unlike my brother the hat also being formed from the founders from Hogwarts with help from the founders from Beaux batons, Durmstrang, Talons School of Witchcraft, Cardowl School of Magic, and The Marcello School of Opportunity .We the Goblet of Fire will not be deceived by a simple confundus Charm or accept anybody trying to use us against our will. In the hopes of gaining favor from another." 

At that moment every door and window slammed shut in the great hall.

"_Alastor Moody or better your real name Barty Crouch Jr. come forward"_ everybody looked towards Moody, He tried to draw his wand but it flew out of his hand in a large arc in the air and landed in the goblet of fire. A dark yellow burst of energy left the Goblet and struck moody. Then, before everyone's very eyes, the face of the man on the floor began to change. The scars were disappearing, the skin was becoming smooth; the mangled nose became whole and started to shrink. The long mane of grizzled gray hair was withdrawing into the scalp and turning the color of straw. Suddenly, with a loud clunk, the wooden leg fell away as a normal leg regrew in its place; next moment, the magical eyeball had popped out of the man's face as a real eye replaced it; it rolled away across the floor and continued to swivel in every direction. Dumbledore saw a man lying before him, pale-skinned, slightly freckled, with a mop of fair hair. He aimed his wand exclaiming "Barty crouch Jr, and then stupefy, leaving crouch stunned on the floor. The students started to scream and shout as the teachers tried to calm them down the goblet in a loud voice cried _"SILENCE—"_and as everybody started to calm down the goblet called out _"HARRY JAMES POTTER COME BEFORE ME!"._ Harry sat there, aware that every head in the Great Hall had turned to look at him. He was stunned. He felt numb. He was surely dreaming. He had not heard correctly. The goblet called out again _"__HARRY JAMES POTTER COME BEFORE ME!"._ Harry turned to Ron and Hermione; beyond them, he saw the long Gryffindor table all watching him, openmouthed. "Go on," Hermione whispered, giving Harry a slight push. Harry got to his feet, trod on the hem of his robes, and stumbled slightly. He set off up the gap between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. It felt like an immensely long walk; the top table didn't seem to be getting any nearer at all, and he could feel hundreds and hundreds of eyes upon him, as though each were a searchlight. After what seemed like an hour, he was right in front of The goblet of Fire, feeling the stares of all the teachers upon him. _"__Harry James Potter do you of your own free will wish to contend in this tournament?__"_

"No" answered Harry softly. "but why are you asking?" "Your Name was placed in me with a Confundus Charm, that was supposed to add you from Cardowl School of Magic. To where That school has been closed for 97 years. As to where you were the only one from that school and that the other schools had over 25 other candidates we knew something was wrong. Also that you are under the contestant age I had to ask you personally, I ask again so nobody can state otherwise - do you Harry James Potter want to participate in the tournament?" "No, I do not" stated Harry louder "Then let it be said again, The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum,The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour! The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory! Let the games begin!

A/N the start of my story is a copy from goblet of fire from pg.268 - 270 ... i do not want to set claim. I was just using this part to set my story. everything after except story frame is from me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Interrogation of Barty Crouch Jr.

Disclaimer – I do not own anything except my ideas.

All Characters belong to JKR.

In the Great Hall Professor Dumbledore Called everybody to quiet down again.

Barty Crouch Sr. Grabbed a hold of his Son and lifted him from the floor; Professor Snape Grabbed his wand and pointed it at both of them. Seeing this Harry called to Professor Dumbledore " Professor, I know that man!"

Professor Dumbledore looked towards Harry and said "Harry, Please go with Professors Snape and McGonagall to my office; I will talk to you there"

Looking towards Professor McGonagall "Minerva would you accompany the four Gentelmen to my office Please"

"Naturlich Headmaster" answering drawing her wand.

While leaving Harry Heard Dumbledore say "Professors Sprout and Flicwick and the head boy and girl will you please see that the rest of the students get to their Common rooms, Madame Maxime, Professor Karkaroff and Mr. Bagman will you accompany me to the champions."

On the way to the headmasters office; Crouch Jr. started at his father.

"Well father I guess y…"

"_Silencio_" ; " I will not have you tell lies and disgrace our name any more „stated Crouch Sr.

Coming in front of the gargoyle defending the headmasters office, Professor McGonagall gave the password "Marshmallow" and the gargoyle sprung to the side and the stairs started revolving up to his office. When we were in the office I looked around and saw Falks on his stand, he looked at me and gave a humorous trill towards me. To where I nicked my head towards him.

The Hat was perched atop of the bookcase; it moved looked toward me and said "So you have met my brother, How is that stuck up piece of s….""Excuse me, but is that a good question to ask a student?" interrupted Professor McGonagall. No answer was given from the Hat or myself

And there we waited until the headmaster entered his office and sat behind his desk, flipping his hand three chinchilla plush chairs and a hard stool appeared "Mr. Crouch, Minerva and Mr. Potter" Pointing to the chairs "And for Mr. Crouch Jr." pointing to the stool, "Severus, would you take a place hinter Crouch Jr. Please and do you have perchance Veritaserum on you?"

"Wait a minute Dumbledore you don't have the right to question him here and now" exclaimed Crouch Sr.

"But I do have that right as he was captured here in Hogwarts and to protect the students. I as Headmaster have that right"

"Alright, I will allow the questioning under my terms;

First – There will be only questions pertaining to the safety of the school,

Second - I end the questioning if I see that the questions dose not pertain to the safety of the school.

Third – after the questioning I will take my son back to the ministery to be sent back to Azkaban.

"Agreed" stated Dumbledore, Then turning to me Dumbledore asked „Harry, you said you knew this man" pointing to Crouch Jr. "I would think you do not mean as Professor Moody, am I correct?"

"Yes" I answered.

"Could you explain where you know him from?"

"The first time I seen him in person was after the Quidditch world cup, after the battle on the camping field, he was the one that sent the Dark Mark in the air."

"But I actually Know him from a dream" stated Harry

Everybody in the office looked surprised. And that's where Harry started his perspective of the dream.

Meanwhile back in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Five students were sitting in a corner in front of the fireplace on Gryffindor colored red chairs,

"What just happen down there in the great hall?" asked Ron

Hermione just stared at Ron for a second and shouted "Didn't you listen down there? Or pay attention, First the cup chose the Champions, Then it accused Professor Moody or Crouch of cheating adding Harry's name to the Goblet, then the Goblet captured Moody with a yellow beam of light reversing ether a very good disguising charm or polyjuice potion, proving he was not Moody. Then Harry was called toward the cup and asked if he wanted to be a champion, to where he thankfully stated No. The Goblet then named the champions again and we get sent to our rooms and harry goes with Professor McGonagall. What did you not see or understand?"

"Why did he say NO" stated Ron

"We tried" Gred

"And tried" Forge

"And tried" Gred

"And tried" Forge

"And Harry" Gred

"Just Says" Forge

"NO" together shaking their heads

"But What about the gold and Fame of being a Champion?" asked Ron

"Do you think that Harry wants the fame of being a champion when he hates his so called name The-Boy-Who-Lived?" stated Neville

"No he doesn't" stated Hermione

"Ron, do you know which vault is Harry's? Before you answer that let me explain something about harry and myself, Our families were at the time of our birth very good friends and partners in their jobs as aurors.

When we were born our parents opened vaults for harry and me.

Trust Vaults – To take care of school and anything we needed until we were 17. Harry's Vault is next to mine, both were set to have 1 percent of our family's inheritance Harry's equaling to 100,000,000 Galleons, if our parents died or could not take care of us, My vault has about 32,000 Galleons leftover in it. As I have used a lot of my gold as did my Nan to pay for things needed. Now ask yourself, from that gold how much do you think Harry used looking at his clothing and other personal stuff." asked Neville

Ron didn't say anything, he looked at the other four stood up and walked to the staircase leading to the dorms mumbling "He could have told me"

Ginny seeing that Ron left the group walked over to the corner and sat in the now empty chair. Asking "What's up" "We were just talking about why Harry probably said no to the goblet and doesn't want to be a champion, Ron Thought he would say yes for the money."

"Harry doesn't need the money, I was with mom when she got his money from the vault this summer. I couldn't look over his pile of Galleons" the four looking questionably "No I don't mean I couldn't see them, I meant it was so large it was taller than me." stated Ginny with a grin. "Whoever he marries is going to be one hell of a lucky witch" Fred, George and Hermione's mouth dropped open and almost hit the floor,

Fred and George Together "We have got to talk to Harry"

In the Headmasters office:

"The dream started as if I was a old man and started to climb a set of stairs.

On the landing, I turned right, and saw At the very end of the passage a door stood ajar, and a flickering light shone through the gap, walking forward I could see The fire had been lit in the grate. Then I stopped moving and listened intently, for a man's voice spoke within the room; it sounded timid and fearful. "There is a little more in the bottle, My Lord, if you are still hungry." I recognized the first voice as worm tail.

"Later," said a second voice. This belonged to a man — but it was strangely high-pitched, and cold as a sudden blast of icy wind. Something about that voice was frightening in itself.

"Move me closer to the fire, Worm tail." Then I turned my right ear toward the door, the better to hear. There came the clink of a bottle being put down upon some hard surface, and then the dull scraping noise of a heavy chair being dragged across the floor. I caught a glimpse of Worm tail, his back to the door, pushing the chair into place. He was wearing a long black cloak, and there was a bald patch at the back of his head.

Then he went out of sight again.

"Where is Nagini?" said the cold voice.

"I — I don't know, My Lord," said Worm tail nervously. "She

set out to explore"

"You will milk her before we retire, Worm tail," said the second voice. "I will need feeding in the night."

There was a pause, and then Worm tail spoke again.

"My Lord, may I ask how long we are going to stay here?"

"A week," said the cold voice. "Perhaps longer. It would be foolish to act before the Quid ditch World Cup is over."

"The — the Quidditch World Cup, My Lord?" said Worm tail. "Forgive me, but — I do not understand — why should we wait until the World Cup is over?"

"Because, fool, wizards are pouring into the country from all over the world, and every meddler from the Ministry of Magic will be on duty, on the watch for signs of unusual activity So we wait." I tightened my hold on the walking stick once more, and listened more closely still.

"Your Lordship is still determined, then?" Worm tail said quietly.

"It could be done without Harry Potter, My Lord."

Another pause, more protracted, and then —

"Without Harry Potter?" breathed the second voice softly. "I see . . ."

"My Lord, I do not say this out of concern for the boy!" said

Worm tail, his voice rising squeakily. Thinking 'To where I owe him a Life Debt'. "The boy is nothing to me, nothing at all! It is merely that if we were to use another witch or wizard the thing could be done so much more quickly! If you allowed me to leave you for a short while I could be back here in as little as two days with a suitable person —" "I could use another wizard," said the cold voice softly, "that is true. . . ."

"My Lord, it makes sense," said Worm tail, sounding thoroughly relieved now.

"Do not lie to me!" hissed the second voice. "I can always tell,

Worm tail! You are regretting that you ever returned to me."

"No! My devotion to Your Lordship —"

"Your devotion is nothing more than cowardice. How am I to survive without you, when I need feeding every few hours? Who is to milk Nagini?"

"But you seem so much stronger, My Lord —"

"Liar," breathed the second voice. "I am no stronger, and a few days alone would be enough to rob me of the little health I have regained under your clumsy care. Silence!"

Worm tail, who had been sputtering incoherently, fell silent at once.

"Besides I always wanted to see what happens when somebody goes against a Life Debt"

"I have my reasons for using the boy, as I have already explained

to you, and I will use no other. All that is needed is a little courage from you, Worm tail — courage you will find, unless you wish to feel the full extent of Lord Voldemort's wrath —"

"My Lord, I must speak!" said Worm tail, panic in his voice "Bertha Jorkins's disappearance will not go unnoticed for long, and if we proceed, if I murder —"

"If?" whispered the second voice. "If ? If you follow the plan, Worm tail, You will do it quietly and without fuss one more death and our path to Harry Potter is clear. I am not asking you it is a order. By that time, my faithful servant will have rejoined us —"

"I am a faithful servant," said Worm tail, the merest trace of sullenness in his voice.

"Worm tail, I need somebody with brains, somebody whose loyalty has never wavered, and you, unfortunately, fulfill neither requirement."

"I was the one who found you. I brought you Bertha Jorkins."

"A stroke of brilliance I would not have thought possible from you, Worm tail — though, if truth be told, you were not aware how useful she would be when you caught her, were you?"

"I — I thought she might be useful, My Lord —"

"Liar," said the second voice again, the cruel amusement more pronounced than ever.

"You wanted to use her for other purposes. However, I do not deny that her information was invaluable. Without it, I could never have formed our plan, and for that, you will have your reward, Worm tail. I will allow

you to perform an essential task for me, one that many of my followers

would give their right hands to perform. . . ."

"R-really, My Lord? What — ?" Worm tail sounded terrified again.

"Ah, Worm tail, you don't want me to spoil the surprise? Your part will come at the very end . . . but I promise you, you will have the honor of being just as useful as Bertha Jorkins." Out in the corridor, I became aware that the man with the cold voice had killed her. He was talking about it without any kind of remorse — with amusement. He was dangerous — a madman. And he was planning more murders — I was in danger'

I wanted to creep out of the house and head straight for Dumbledore but the cold voice was speaking again, and I remained where I was, frozen to the spot, listening with all my might.

"One more murder . . . my faithful servant at Hogwarts . . . Harry Potter is as good as mine, Worm tail. It is decided. There will be no more argument. But quiet . . . I think I hear Nagini. . . ."

"Nagini ….. where are you?"

"Coming masssster"

And then I heard movement behind me in the dark passageway. I turned to look, and found myself paralyzed with

fright. Something was slithering toward me along the dark corridor floor, and as it drew nearer to the sliver of firelight, I realized with a thrill of terror that it was a gigantic snake, at least twelve feet

long. Horrified, transfixed, I stared as it came closer and closer — What was I to do? The only means of escape was into the room where the two men sat plotting murder, yet if I stayed where I was the snake would surely kill me— But before I could Make a decision, the snake was level with

me, and then, incredibly, miraculously, it was passing;

"Nagini where…. Oh there you are"

"Yes masssster and I have newsss for you" in seconds, the tip of its diamond-patterned tail had

vanished through the gap. There was sweat on My forehead now, and the hand on the walking stick was trembling. Inside the room, the cold voice said „What Newsss"

"The muggel guardian of this house is outside of the door listening to you"

Upon hearing this I wanted to leave but the problem was that my legs didn't seem to want to move. As I stood

there shaking and trying to master myself, the cold voice switched abruptly to English again.

"Nagini has interesting news, Worm tail," it said.

"In-indeed, My Lord?" said Worm tail.

"Indeed, yes," said the voice. "According to Nagini, there is an

old Muggle standing right outside this room, listening to every word we say."

I didn't have a chance to hide myself. There were footsteps, and then the door of the room was flung wide open.

Worm tail stood before me, a mixture of fear and alarm in his face.

"Invite him inside, Worm tail. Where are your manners?" The cold voice was coming from the ancient armchair before the fire, but I couldn't see the speaker. The snake, on the other hand, was curled up on the rotting hearth rug, like some horrible

travesty of a pet dog. Worm tail beckoned me into the room. I took a firmer grip upon the walking stick and limped over the threshold. The fire was the only source of light in the room. I looked at the back of the

armchair; the man inside it seemed to be even smaller than Worm tail, because I couldn't even see the back of his head.

"You heard everything, Muggle?" said the cold voice.

"What's that you're calling me?" I said defiantly, for now that I was inside the room, now that the time had come for some sort of action, I felt braver; it had always been so in the war.!

"I am calling you a Muggle," said the voice coolly. "It means that you are not a wizard."

"I don't know what you mean by wizard," I said, My voice growing steadier. "All I know is I've heard enough to interest the police tonight, I have. You've done murder and you're planning more!

And I'll tell you this too," I added, on a sudden inspiration,

"my wife knows I'm up here, and if I don't come back —"I lied

"You have no wife," said the cold voice, very quietly. "Nobody knows you are here. You told nobody that you were coming. Do not lie to Lord Voldemort, Muggle, for he knows . . . he always knows. . . ."

"Is that right?" I said roughly. "Lord, is it? Well, I don't think much of your manners, My Lord. Turn 'round and face me like a man, why don't you?"

"But I am not a man, Muggle," said the cold voice, barely audible now over the crackling of the flames. "I am much, much more than a man. However . . . why not? I will face you. . . . Worm tail, come turn my chair around."

"My lord" came a third voice from outside the door, In walked a Jung man about 35.

Worm tail gave a whimper. "You heard me, Worm tail."

Slowly, with his face screwed up, as though he would rather have done anything than approach his master and the hearth rug where the snake lay, the small man walked forward and began to turn the

chair. The snake lifted its ugly triangular head and hissed slightly as the legs of the chair snagged on its rug.

And then the chair was facing me, and I saw what was sitting in it. My walking stick fell to the floor with a clatter. I

opened my mouth and let out a scream. It was hideous, I was screaming so

loudly that I never heard the words the thing in the chair spoke as it raised a wand. There was a flash of green light, and everything turned black and I woke with a start at the Weasleys.

"Harry, Why didn't you tell me about this dream?" said Dumbledore

"like you and I just said I thought it was JUST a dream or rather a Nightmare, until I seen him in the hall, and the dream came back in a flash to me."

"Why so Harry?" asked Dumbledore

"HE was the third man that came in the room" explained Harry

"You saw that old Muggle die; How?" stated crouch Jr.

"I'm here to ask questions and you're here to answer them, Professor Snape if you will please the Veritaserum!" said Dumbledore. Snape Grabbed a Handful of Jr.'s Hair and pulled his head back and let a clear liquid drop in his mouth. After about 20 seconds Jr.'s eyes turned a dull white,

Snape looked into the eyes and said "He's ready"

"Name" Started Dumbledore

"Barty Crouch Jr."

"Since when have you been Disguised as Alastor Moody?"

"2 days before the start of the new term, Worm tail and I captured him, and I took his role as Teacher here."

"Where is Moody?"

"In his trunk – multi compartment, nice little cell he had in there."

Dumbledore Nicked toward Professor McGonagall and she disappeared out the office door.

"What were you supposed to do in Hogwarts?"

"Put Potter's name in the cup and make sure he would be a contester, help him if possible in getting by the challenges so he would be the person to get the goblet in the end, I would have made the Goblet into a portkey to my master.

"Where is your master"

"I can't tell you"

"Where was the portkey supposed to take Mr. Potter"

"A graveyard in Little Hangleton"

"Who was the old man Mr. Potter was talking about"

"Some caretaker from Riddle Manor"

"How did you exc….."

"_Silencio_" … " Enough Dumbledore you have your answers."

Pointing his wand at his son, Crouch Sr. cast _stupefy_, _Petrificus Totalus_!"

, and _Wingardium Leviosa_!"

Taking a rope from his pocket he pointed his wand to it and said "_Portus_" wrapping it around his son and grabbing the end he called to Dumbledore "I will be back for the first task, To Azkaban" and both vanished

Harry looked to Dumbledore "Was that the superhero mode of leaving?"

Dumbledore chuckled and answered " Not really , but enough for tonight Harry; you can make your way to your common room, there are probably people waiting for you, goodnight Harry"

"Goodnight Professor, Professor Snape" Nicking his Head towards the professor standing by his side, and left the office.

A/N Thanks for reviews 1mill123, vegitunks1, Vellouette

1mill123 : I do not think that Dumbledore wanted Harry in the tournament when it happened in book 4 he also knew his hands were tied.

As to Ron: sorry have to wait for chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, I'm just having some fun with her creations.

I finally got back to writing this story.

Chapter 3:

Ron and other small mysteries

Harry walked past the Gargoyle and almost walked into Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter, you startled me". McGonagall said.

"Sorry Professor, did you find Professor Moody?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he is in the infirmary wing with Madam Pomfrey." answered the professor.

"How is he doing?" Harry asked.

"He's a little beat up, but he will live and will be teaching Monday." answered the professor.

"Ok Professor, I better get to my common room." Exclaimed Harry. "Good night."

With a smirk Professor McGonagall said" Then get going, and good night Mr. Potter."

After entering the common room Harry saw the 5 in the corner in front of the fireplace and decided not to disturb them and headed up to his dorm. Opening the door he saw Ron sitting on his own bed.

Ron turned around to look at him and asked,"Why didn't you enter the contest?"

"Because, I didn't want to. I've had enough excitement in the last 3 years, I wanted a quiet year if possible and if I'm lucky." Harry said.

Ron shouted, "But the everlasting fame and glory?"

"I have the half of that already – the fame –I don't want more and don't need glory." Harry answered.

"And the gold, I know you don't need it but you could have given it to me." Ron shouted again

"First… who said I would have won, second ... don't need it, third… if you needed money you could have asked", Harry answered.

"Your sister and mother know what is in my vault." Harry told him.

"I don't want charity." Ron shouted.

"So let me get this straight, you heard tonight that I could enter in the contest, thinking that I would say yes and then win, but that I wouldn't need the gold I would give it to you? Is that correct?" asked Harry.

"Well Yeah." Ron answered.

"What do you have for a brain?" " Nuts?" "You better watch out for squirrels or you just may loose what you have left. " Harry said in a tone that meant he wasn't making a joke.

"But the fame and glory…"Ron said again.

"**I DON'T WANT IT" Harry shouted**

"**But." Ron started****.**

"WHAT IS YOUR DAMMED PROBLEM, ARE YOU TRYING TO LIVE OFF MY FAME?

BEST FRIEND TO HARRY POTTER; THE – BOY – WHO – LIVED – AND – TRI – WIZARD – CHAMPION." Harry asked loudly.

"I ... I ... "Ron stutters.

"That's it, isn't it? I'm not in the spotlight so you aren't in the spotlight as my friend; Ron, I have one question for you. WHY AM I FAMOUS? Harry asked.

"Because you are the – boy – who – lived." Ron answered.

"And what did I get for it?" Harry asked

"Fame and money, what else do you need?" Ron shouted happily

"I thought you would see it that way, you are just like all the other nuts or like Snape, which just sees the fame and glory and thinks that my life is one big party. But what I did get from exactly Twelve years ago tonight is that I was made an orphan, that my parents were killed by Voldemort. And I was left on a door step in the care of the Dursleys. A friend like you I don't need and as of now don't want anymore." Harry told Ron.

Harry turned to leave the room and stopped dead in his tracks. Hermione, Ginny, Neville and the twins were standing in the doorway.

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked.

"An honest answer, NO, Because of this so called ex friend." Harry answered.

"We heard what was said and at least I can say that my answer wouldn't be the same as his. To me you are just Harry Potter, no fame or nothing." Ginny said to Harry.

"We wouldn't answer." Gred said or was that Forge thought Harry.

"Like that ether." This time I know that was Forge. Thought Harry.

"But….. "Neville shouted.

Everybody looked to Neville.

"If we are going by titles then let get them right,

Starting with Mr. Foot in mouth. - Ronald Weasley,

Then we have Mrs. Bat Boogie Hex. - Ginny Weasley,

Next we have Mrs. Truly knows it all. - Hermione Granger,

Also Mr.'s Joke and Tricks. - The infamous George and Fred Weasley

Next we have Mr. Gryffindor Himself - Harry Potter

And Last but not least myself Mr. Green Thumbs – Neville Longbottom."

Neville said talking into his wand as a microphone.

At that moment Dean and Seamus ran up the stairs and shouted "What's going on?"

"Just discussing Titles and a Fame eater" Neville answered.

Seamus looking suspicious "What's a fame eater?"

All six looking at Ron and pointing to him "That's a fame eater or LEACH" Harry said.

Dean Nodding "Ahhhh…. Finally figured it out?"

"Wait a minute..." Ron called.

"Shut up Ron, everybody in third year and above knows it to be true and not just Gryffindor but the whole school." Ginny said smiling.

"But … But …" Harry Exclaimed.

"We had to let you figure it out for yourself, if we told you, you wouldn't have believed us." Ginny stated flatly.

"Let's go down to the common room" Neville stated, everybody started to go down when Neville saw Ron following. He turned to Ron and shouted "_Petrificus Totalus_" the spell hit Ron and he stiffened and fell to the floor, Neville walked over to Ron and said „We don't need or want you downstairs and if you're lucky we'll release you tonight when we come to bed."

Neville entering the common room joined the others by the fire. "Nice spell work." Ginny stated.

"Well I learned it in first year from Mrs. Truly knows it all.

"But I never taught you that spell" Hermione said.

"No, but the determination and power from that spell on that night in first year I will never forget." Neville stated.

Hermione turned as red as Ginny's hair. George shouted "another Weasley" and everybody started to laugh.

"I could use something to drink." Seamus stated.

"Anybody has any ideas about that?" Dean asked.

Ginny and Neville shaking their heads saying at the same time"Nope"

Gred and Forge stating "Maybe…. Harry the map?"

"Upstairs and I don't want to see him again so soon" Harry answered

Gred and Forge stating "So that's a No."

With his hand on his chin Harry stated softly"Maybe -it just might work if he is willing."

Everybody looked to Harry.

"What…" "You don't mean…" "You wouldn't … ""HARRY" Hermione started low to clime to a yelling.

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking, I would ask him" Harry said turning to Hermione.

"IT'S NOT RIGHT" Hermione shouted.

"What are you two talking about?" Ginny asked

"DOBBY" Harry and Hermione shouted together.

After a second a loud "Pop" was heard and a house elf was hopping in front of Harry as if he was jumping on a miniature trampoline. He was dressed in a white table cloth wrapped up a toga fashion from old roman times. With four different colours wool caps and a pair of multi colours mismatched socks.

"Mr. Harry Potter Sir. And Mr. Harry Potter's Grangey called for Dobby" Dobby almost shouted.

Everybody looked astounded and Hermione a bit angry.

"What would you likes sir." Dobby almost yelling again.

"Dobby first settle down." Harry said with a bit of a loud voice. Trying to over trump Dobby.

Dobby looking around sadly started to reach for a table lamp.

"DOBBY STOP" Harry shouted

"Harry Potter Sir?" Dobby squeaked

"What did we talk about?" Harry asked.

"Ah….. When Sir." Dobby asked softly.

"You know darn well when, at my home in the summer time." Harry stated

-**FLASHBACK -**

**Wednesday July 24. **

Three days before the Weasleys were to pick Harry up Dobby popped into his room.

"Mr. Harry Potter sir."

"Dobby what are you doing here?"

"I is come to ask a boon to Harry Potter Sir."

"A what."

"I is having a problem Sir. And I is hoping Mr. Harry Potter Sir can help Dobby."

"And with what problem can I help my friend with."

With that statement Dobby started to break down in tears.

"Oh Mr. Harry Potter is too good for this humble house elf"

"Dobby, what is the problem?"

"I is needing a master."

Harry looking shocked asked "Dobby you are a free house elf, why do you need a master?"

"I is being free, but my old's master got a new law passed."

"Malfoy!"... "What law Dobby?" "I didn't hear of a new law being passed."

"Its is a new law and comes out today. It states that all free house elves' must register with the Ministry and have to work for the Ministry for free. The law also states that any free house elf that do not work for the Ministry must go back to his last master or will be killed. This law starts tonight at midnight. I is asking in the Ministry other house elves and theys be saying that there is no work for me there. My old's master has paid others so that I would not find work at the Ministry. I is needing new master before tonight. I is never working for old's master again. I is swear an my magic that will never happen. So now I is must finding new master." Dobby told Harry in a soft whine.

"What about Hogwarts?" Harry asked Dobby.

"I is asking Headmaster Dumbledore, He's is saying that he can only hire new house elves in the last week of August before school starts. There is no new work until then. He's telling me that I should ask you because he's thinks that you's needing help at home and that if you's were to" " slip" "using your magic then you's have an ""excuse" saying it's was me. As I would be your elf and any magic would be blamed an me. He's saying you should use this like your's cloak."

"Ahhhh..." Harry stated thinking back to Christmas in his first year at Hogwarts. (Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. _Use it well)._

"Ok Dobby, But there will be rules and standing orders" Dobby looked shyly to Harry.

"You will tell me at any time that when you want to be a free house elf again.

"You will not punish yourself, if you feel that you did something wrong then you will come to me and we will talk about it and then decide a punishment.

"You will have 2 Galleons a week.

Dobby jumped in on the talk "1 Galleon a month

Harry stating "3 Galleons every 2 weeks."

Dobby "No Mr. Harry Potter, not more than 2 Galleons a month"

Harry taking the offer, smiling "DONE". Dobby stating "Agreed"

"You will wear something that looks decent and not a tea cosy. Even clothes if you want. You will not be freed by wearing them.

And most important nothing will be said about this to HERMIONE GRANGER.

"Is Dobby allowed to's asking why?"… "She would kill me." Harry said without a smile on his face.

"Ok I Is Not telling her or anybody else, only you's can tell anybody" exclaimed Dobby.

"Will's Mr. Harry Potter Sir. Be's my master?" Dobby asked.

"Ok Dobby I'll be your master" Harry answered

"You's must be asking me."

"What"

"You's must be asking Dobby to be your's house elf."

"Ok, Dobby will you be my friend and house elf."

"I's Dobby will's be Mr. Harry Potter's house elf for life, so mote it be." Dobby stated

"So mote it be." When Harry stated this a golden ribbon leapt from his chest and wrapped itself around Dobby and disappeared.

"Your's look beautiful, Old masters was black" Dobby said.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"We's is now bonded Master." Dobby shouted

_Yep she is going to kill me_`

"Dobby, my first order is that you should call me Harry."

"I's can not, ours's bond make's it's so that I's must show respect, That I's known's now how you's be thinking the lowest possible form of respect would's be's Mr. Harry , Sir. So what's Mr. Harry would like me to's be doing's?"

"Well maybe clean up in here a little ,but only in my room and when I want it bring me something to eat and drink." Harry answered.

Dobby disappeared and after a couple of seconds popped back in with a tray full of sandwiches and pumpkin juice.

"Where did you get that? "Harry asked

"Potter mansion of course "dobby answered "And Dippy states that he's must be speaking to's you's about the mansion. To's finding out when you's be coming back to the mansion."

"What mansion and who is Tippy?" Harry asked.

"Your's mansion and Tippy's being the head house elf for the mansion." answered Dobby "There's being 27 house elves in's mansion all belonging to you's Sir," stated Dobby.

"she's not just going to kill me, she's going to torture me first, If I'm lucky"Harry stated thinking of Hermione

"Nobody's be knowing about mansion except Gringotts and Headmaster that he's being living there for 12 years." Dobby told Harry.

"That is something that just might change in the future" Harry answered angrily.

"Dobby, go back to Tippy and tell Him or Her, with your names sometimes I just can't tell. That nothing will be told to the Headmaster without my permission, that they belong to me that is an order." Harry ordered Dobby.

"And find out as much as you can about my mansion and anything else that you can think about what I do not know that I should." Harry said.

"Right away Mr. Harry, Might I's suggest writing Goldhammer in Gringotts about your's accounts"" Dobby stated.

"Accounts – as in more than one?" Harry asked

"Yes sir, you's having 3 accounts and 4 vaults if's I is knowing correctly, But you's should ask's Goldhammer." Dobby answered

"I's be finding out about what you's wanting and telling Mr Tippy about what you's ordering" Dobby said laughing and popped away.

Harry turned around to Hedwig and stated "Dobby opened a bee hive and I'm going to let the bees swarm"

Hedwig kipped her head slightly as if asking 'What are you going to do? `

"You up to deliver a letter" Harry asked

Hedwig stood herself up proudly as if stating "Ready"

Harry grabbed a piece of parchment and started to write

_ Goldhammer_

_ Gringotts B__ank of England _

_Sir,_

_I__, Harry Potter would like to make an appointment to talk to you about my financial status and any other subjects that have to do with my accounts._

_I have just been informed of at least 3 accounts and 4 vaults and Potter Mansion—to which I would like to ask if this information is correct and ask if anything was not told to me._

_If possible I would like a__n appointment the first Saturday of September after school starts that I have heard that the headmaster is living in MY MANSION, this appointment is so that he will be in school so I have time to look around in the mansion without him knowing._

_If possible please put any information together that I would need._

_Sometime next month Mrs Weasley will be going to Gringotts to get money for me, allow her nothing more than 150 Galleons... anything else would not be asking from me. _

_I am not sure who I can trust with the exception of Dobby my house elf._

THAT I DO TRUST the Goblins of Gringotts_ I will give my trust to you in helping me _

_Please send an answer with my owl _

_Thanks_

_Harry Potter_

"So girl take this to Goldhammer and wait for an answer, but wait patiently and don't bug him for an answer"

Harry said to Hedwig tying the letter to her. Then he opened the window and she flew off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - End Flashback - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mr. Harry Potter, We's is not talking about's that" Dobby said

"I know, just remember number 2, you've done up till now nothing wrong your just a little hyper."

"Ok but I's "Dobby started but Harry jumped in again" Did nothing wrong"

"Yes Sir. What's would like's from Dobby" Dobby asked

"Harry, what are you two…" Hermione started to ask, but harry jumped in again by saying "Hermione. That is between just dobby and me, dobby would you bring us butter beer and some snacks please "turning to dobby.

"Of course I is bringing for everyone drinks and snacks" and dobby popped out and after a couple of quiet seconds because everyone was to stunned from dobby antics that he retuned with a case of butter beer and snacks to fill the whole table.

"Harry what were you two talking about with mentioning number 2?" Hermione asked

"Hermione, that is between me and Dobby and only between me and Dobby for now. Please don't ask again, I will tell you sometime later of my choosing." Harry stated meaning nothing more would be said about that issue.

Dobby popped away hearing Harry's statement smiling. The eight of them started a small party full of jokes and games until three o'clock when Professor McGonagall came in to the common room and sent them to bed.

Harry stayed in the common room stating just the bare facts about his and Ron's fight and that he would sleep on a couch in the common room, Professor McGonagall bid him once again goodnight and left.

Dobby brought him night clothing with a pillow and a blanket, they made a couch for him for the night and said there goodbyes.

A/n SORRY for the longer wait but between moving, my new work, the burial of my laptop, and writers cramp it took me longer to write this - I would like to make a poll for who Harry will take to the dance, if it will be just for the dance or a lasting relationship, I don't know.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n to all the readers

Sorry but it took more than a week but I finaly started to write again and I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own it except for the confused story line...

Just borrowing all the players

Chapter 4: To the bank, to the bank to the bank bank bank.

The next day Harry went down to the great hall for breakfast. The mail arrived by owl post while he was eating. A large eagle owl landed in front of Harry. After Harry took the letter from the owl he remained sitting in front of Harry. Without giving it any thought Harry asked the owl. "Are you supposed to wait for a reply?" bending his head to the side as if asking are you kidding me. "Ok you can have what is on my plate while I Read this."

After opening the letter Harry read.

_ Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It is of utmost urgency that we meet today as soon as possible. If need be bring an adult you **trust** with you, please send an answer with the time of your arrival. If Headmaster Dumbledore gives you any problems refer to Gringotts code 101. Please be informed that a code 110 can be enacted immediately if need be._

_ Sincerely _

_ Ragnarock _

_ Director of Gringotts_

After reading the letter Harry looked to the teachers table, seeing professor McGonagall Harry walked up to her.

"Professor, I have a favour to ask of you. " Harry said.

"Mr. Potter I would need to know what kind of favour you need before I can give you an answer." McGonagall answered.

"I need an escort to Gringotts and I would like for you to do that. "Harry said.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore heard this and stated to Harry "I am sorry Harry but I cannot allow this."

"And why not headmaster " Harry said.

"After the incident at the Quidditch World cup all trips were canceled and students can only leave in an emergency." Dumbledore answered.

"But I think that a Gringotts code 101will be effective isn't that correct headmaster?" Harry asked.

At that moment Albus Dumbledore turned so pail you would have thought he turned into a ghost. Dumbledore asking "How do you know about that code?"

"It is written here in my letter from Gringotts." Harry replied and then showing the letter to professor McGonagall.

"Albus it is written here and that it's from Ragnarock what is a code 101?"Mcgonagal asked.

Before professor Dumbledore could say anything Harry answered as if he was Hermione.

"Gringotts code 101 is used for emergencies pertaining to higher clientele because something has come up that is life or so financial threatening that it must be handled immediately. Any person trying to or help attempting to stop the actions of code 101 will be prosecuted to the full jurisdiction of Gringotts with at least a minimum fine of 100,000 galleons and with at least 5 years of prison in the mines of the goblins, all accounts will be closed until the time when the punishment is carried out, and falls it is not finished then all accounts and vaults will be credited to Gringotts as payment for not finishing the punishment, and there is no way around that . Even because of death."

"Then Harry I will accompany you" Dumbledore said

"I am sorry professor but I chose professor McGonagall to accompany Me." Harry stated firmly.

"And since I chose her you would be standing in the way of acting out the code 101." Harry stated.

"Very well, Professor McGonagall can take you next Saturday." Dumbledore said.

"I am sorry professor but my letter states **TODAY**." Harry said

"Very well today at your time chosing, But Minerva I want to be informed about everything that is said or actions taken at Gringotts." Dumbledore stated firmly.

"But Headmaster you know perfectly well that anything that happens in Gringotts pertaining to code 101 is to stay a secret between Gringotts and the person or persons pertaining to code 101, which does not even mean that Professor McGonagall will be there when anything will be said or done, she is only to accompany me to the insides of Gringotts and no further unless I chose otherwise."

"Harry how do you know all of this?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's not the first time used for me." Harry answered.

Angrily Dumbledore looked at Harry "When was it used before?"

"That also stands under code 101 and who was with me knows this and would not tell you because their life dose depend on it." Harry said.

"But you could tell me." Dumbledore said jumping into grandfather mode.

"Your right I could, but I will not." Harry answered

Hearing the whole conversation professor Snape said "Potter that's 30 points from Gryffindor. And detention after breakfast with me."

"Professor Snape you could take 1000 points from me but even Hogwarts knows that under the code 101. I cannot be punished for not answering and she will not take the points off." Harry told Snape.

"If you look at the points you will see that no points were taken from Gryffindor and to the detention if you want to go against code 101fine, but then that owl sitting on the table will fly back to Gringotts without an answer from me and in 30 minutes Hogwarts will be full of goblins looking for me and the reason I did not reply." Harry told Snape with a grin.

"Harry how many times was this code 101 used for you?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Normally I would not have to tell you, but because I **TRUST **you my answer is once, so what should I write as an answer professor" Harry asked her.

"We will leave at 11:00 so we should be there by 11:15." McGonagall answered

"Then 11:00 at the front door professor." Harry asked.

"Yes Mr. Potter." McGonagall answered

Harry walked back to the owl and wrote a reply and sent the owl on his way. Then he left the great hall to his dorm and changed his clothes, His robe were pure black with a silver patch on his front left breast with the Potter house crest. He picked up a small book and put it in his pocket and left his dorm. Downstairs in the common room everybody stopped talking and stared at Harry never seeing him in these robes before.

"Harry what are you doing in those robes? Hermione askes seeing Harry.

"I need to go to Gringotts." Harry answered

"Mr. Potter, I Neville Longbottom would like to attend you as it is my place as a standing vassal from the house of Longbottom to the Ancient and Nobel house of potter." Neville said.

"Not today Neville but we will talk later." Harry answered

"Harry, what did Neville mean with all that?" Hermione asked.

"For that Hermione I don't have the time to answer, that I have to meet Professor McGonagall at the front door at 11:00 because of another code 101 when I come back we can have a long talk. Or you could ask Neville he may answer you." Harry answered and left the common room through the painting.

In the meantime professor Dumbledore was trying to get to Gringotts ahead of Harry and McGonagall. After Harry left the great hall he hurried to his office to floo to Gringotts but by the attempt of flooing after calling Gringotts and stepping into the fire his robes started to burn instead of transporting to Gringotts. Changing his ruined robes he asked falks to transport him to Gringotts. Falks looked at him shook his head and disappeared in a flash of fire and smoke. Thinking that he would have to apperate he started to leave his office when his door slammed shut and locked itself. In the corner of the room a picture of Hogwarts starting flashing with a magic light and a small girl could be seen coming out of the front door of the castle in the picture.

"Headmaster, let me introduce myself, I am Hogwarts, all ways out of this room have been temporally locked to you until 12:00, and you will not interfere with code 101 of Gringotts bank. If you want to keep your job as headmaster I would suggest you sit down and read a good book, this is my only warning." The little girl spoke

"You can't fire me." Dumbledore said

"No I can't fire you but I can Bann you from Hogwarts and if you can't enter Hogwarts then you can't be headmaster." The little girl said and walked back in the castle on the painting.

At the front door of the castle Harry was waiting for McGonagall and thought back to the first time he heard of code 101.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - FLASHBACK - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

July 30th

It was two days after the Quidditch world cup. Things were starting to settle down at the burrow, Ron Ginny and the twins were swimming in the small lake behind the pitch. Hermione was helping Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen

Mr. Weasley, bill and Charlie were in the living room talking. Harry had decided to read under a tree in the front yard and sometimes look up to see crookschanks chase a garden gnome. A large eagle owl landed on Harry's lap startling him a little. Looking Harry saw a small package tied to the owl with his name on it. After untying the package the owl flew up into the tree as if watching what Harry would do. After opening the package Harry found a small book and a letter addressed to him, Harry decided to read the letter first.

_ Dear Mr. Potter_

_Pertaining your letter from last week I have found quite a lot of problems with your accounts. These must be corrected immediately. With this letter is a book spelled to be a portkey to take you to Gringotts and one other person if you want. Leaving exactly at 11:00. If any adults want to stop you please show them the book and reference to code 101in the book._

_ Goldfinger_

Harry opened the book and read the entry to code 101

**Gringotts code 101: Emergency code for emergency situations**

Gringotts code 101 is used for emergencies pertaining to higher clientele because something has come up that is life or so financial threatening that it must be handled immediately. 

Recommended order of handling the emergency

Gringotts will be closed and all transactions will be stopped until the code 101 is settled.

All personnel except for the executive branch and the accountant for the person needing the code 101 will be suspended from work until the code 101 is settled

All access will be closed to Gringotts until the code 101 is settled

Everything handled under code 101 will be kept as a secret between Gringotts and the client.

For Gringotts workers : any revilement of information to a code 101 will be immediately punished by DEATH of said worker and all funds in said persons account will be taken as payment for the offence.

Any force necessary to bring the client to Gringotts will be used to handle the settlement of code 101

Reaction time for code 101 is a maximum time of 30 minutes.

**Post owls** - only the specified owls trained to deliver a code 101 will be used. They are trained to deliver and wait for a reply. If the person does not reply or is forcibly stopped from replying then the owl will return to Gringotts.

If the owl does not return or returns without a reply order # 6 and 7 will be carried out immediately.

Rules pertaining to a person not working for Gringotts:

Any person trying to or help attempting to stop the actions of code 101 will be prosecuted to the full jurisdiction of Gringotts with at least a minimum fine of 100,000 galleons and with at least 5 years of prison in the mines of the goblins, all accounts will be closed until the time when the punishment is carried out, and falls it is not finished then all accounts and vaults will be credited to Gringotts as payment for not finishing the punishment.

In the event of death to said person the next of kin will take his place until the sentence is finished.

After reading the entry, Harry closed the book grabbed a quill and wrote on the back of the letter – will come with the portkey H. Potter. Then calling for the owl he then attached the letter to the owl and sent him on his way.

Harry looked into the open window to the living room and called Mr Weasley " Mr. Weasley can you come outside for a minute it is urgent."

"Of course" Mr. Weasley said and started to walk outside

When Mr. Weasley came out he explained the letter from Gringotts and showed him the entry to code 101.

"Harry I can't let you go alone, but I can't take you ether, Molly would kill me if I just left with you and that I could not tell her it would cause a pretty big problem which would include Dumbledore." Mr. Weasley said.

"How about bill? He would know about the code and if anybody were to ask he can state it's a work secret and it wouldn't be a lie." Harry said

"That would work and I could run interference with molly," Mr Weasley said and turned to the window "Bill could you come out here please its important" hearing from inside "Sure dad."

After bill came out Harry looked at his watch showing 10:58 "Bill I don't have the time to tell you everything but you should understand this … Gringotts code 101." a surprised bill just nodded his head. "Grab the book" as Harry offered the book to bill he took hold of it with Harry. "What time?" bill asked "any second now." Harry answered and then the two dissapiered.

Gringotts 11:00

Harry and Bill appeared in a small Black marble plated room. Standing in front of the door was a smartly dressed goblin.

"This way," the Goblin said. Harry and Bill followed.

"He's with me"; Harry explained when he received questioning looks. They soon entered a large, ornate office where there was an older Goblin behind a huge desk.

"Mr. Potter and... Mr. Weasley? The Goblin sitting behind the desk stated.

"Director Ragnarock, I was just accompanying Mr. Potter here from my home. If you will allow I will take my leave and wait outside for Mr. Potter to finish." Said Bill and started to leave.

"Bill Please wait" called Harry and turning to the goblin "Director Ragnarock?... if possible I would like Mr. Weasley to stay in case I would need any advice or in case I would not know of anything I should ask he may be able to help me."

"Mr. Weasley, you understand the code 101 and what it pertains to you as a Gringotts Employee?" Asked Director Ragnarock.

"Yes sir." Answered Bill.

"Then gentlemen please take a seat." Director Ragnarock stated pointing to two chairs in front of the desk.

"Mr. Potter As you have heard I am Director Ragnarock and after hearing from Goldhammer about your letter I looked personally into your accounts and vaults and I found several problems that need to be taken care of as soon as possible meaning Today. Unfortunately we could not have this meeting at the appointment you wanted because if we did wait we could not change anything because of certain deadlines until your 17th birthday." Stated Director Ragnarock

"Director Ragnarock what deadlines do you mean? " Asked Harry.

"Mr Potter 3 new laws were passed and are in effect since July 24th. The first I believe you know and that is the house elf law. The second is the inheritance law nr. 209 and the last is the orphan's law 104.

To which the Inheritance law 209 states.

_Any inheritance not claimed by august 1 will be turned over to the ministry_

_To be used by the ministry until the rest of the inheritance can be claimed by the person in question by their 17th Birthday._

_The inheritance will be controlled by the inheritance office in the ministry._

And the Orphans law 104 states that,

_Any child under the age of 16 that does not reside with their magical next of kind _

_(I.e. Father or Mother)_

_Will be put under the control of the ministry. _

_The only exceptions will be emancipated children._

_Children in a marriage contract with another wizard or witch. _

_Or a child under a vassal oath to another Nobel or ancient family."_

Stated Director Ragnarock.

"But I know of at least 3 children not including me at the top of my head pertaining to the orphan's law. And also any Muggle born would be also come under that law." stated Harry.

"Exactly MR. Potter there is a total of 34 in Hogwarts to which this law pertains. But I will tell you a secret. Gringotts has been under the code 101 for 3 days as of today." stated Director Ragnarock.

"That's why I was told to take a couple days leave from Snark hand" stated Bill.

"Exactly Mr. Weasley and we at Gringotts have taken care of 31 of the children until now, how I cannot tell you as that falls under the code 101 for them. The last 3 are you Mr. Potter, Mr. Neville Longbottom and Mrs. Hermione Granger." Said Director Ragnarock.

"But what can I do about the law?" asked Harry.

"That's why you're here Mr. Potter. So starting with your vaults and at least 27 other vaults from different persons that will not be named we started looking for your parents wills. And we found them. With other documents pertaining to you. Listing as follows

The will of James Andrew Potter

The will of Lillian Jean Potter ne Evans

The will of Edward James Potter – your grandfather

The will of Stefan Mark Evans – your other Grandfather

The wills of their wives had nothing pertaining to you

4 different marriage contracts to which we will talk about later that they do not pertain to code 101"

"Wait a minute a marriage contract I would think is that important" Harry jumped in at the last statement.

"MP1. Even if you think so a marriage contract is uncomfortable for you but it is not a reason for code 101.

So let me continue

4 deeds to different houses in England

7 deeds to different property's in other lands to which we will also talk about later

And last a total of 3 accounts 4 vaults and other items.

So to speed up the process I will summarize the wills and meet with you at a later time to clear up anything that does not pertain to code 101.

In the wills as one of the last family members 95 percent of the money goes to you, 250,000 Pounds go to your aunt when she is not married anymore to your uncle ether by means of divorce or death; I would take as the stating in the will that he was not liked at all from your grandfather. Under the stating of the wills you should have been given to one or the other person stated in your Parent's will ,but as of this point in time it would not help against the new laws. So we will go with your grandfathers will. Which states that in following the Potter Heritage that any potter left as an orphan to which any person or organization (which would be the ministry) would try to take control of the child. That the child would be emancipated and allowed to live in Potter manor under the control of the elves. And one of your godparents in case you were under the age of 11 would take care of you. We will talk about them later but first we need to take care of the paperwork for your emancipation. Then we can also try to settle the other two children." Said Director Ragnarock.

After a half an hour of filling out different documents everything was finished with Harry's emancipation.

"So Mr. Potter who should we try to help first, Mr. Longbottom or Mrs Granger?"

"Hermione" said harry with not even a second of consideration.

"Ok Mr. Potter, but there is only one way you could help her and that is a marriage contract. „Said director Ragnarock.

"But I already have 4 of them. And I would not think Hermione's parents would do that to her." Said harry.

"Mr. Potter let me explain the first four contracts and then we can get to Mrs Granger.

The first two contracts are line continuation contracts with the family Bones and Lovegood. But they have a loophole that states both parties must be willing to finalize the contract. This means that you can jump out of the contract if you wish. That as of now you have adult status.

The third contract is from a child that died 3 years ago in an accident just before going to Hogwarts.

The last is a contract to Mrs G. Weasley." said Director Ragnarock.

"Ginny, but I know dad wouldn't sign a marriage contract for any of us." stated bill

"He didn't" answered Director Ragnarock.

"The contract was made between your mother and Headmaster Dumbledore. I think he believes as he was your magical guardian that he could sign for this contract; the second problem going against this contract is that the head of family Weasley did not sign this contract. Meaning your father." Director Ragnarock answered Bill.

"As to this last contract unless you and Mrs. Weasley want to marry the contract is a worthless as the parchment it is written on. To all three contracts you Mr. Potter can decide if you want to carry them out or not." Stated Director Ragnarock.

"When would I have to decide about the contracts?" asked Harry.

"With the bones and Lovegood contract by the ladies twentieth birthday's. With the contract from Mrs. Weasley I would suggest as soon as possible that in it stipulates that any possible method is allowed for a completion of the contract before your seventeenth birthday." Explained Director Ragnarock.

"Now I would suggest that I call off the code 101 for you Mr. Potter and start the process again with Mrs Granger then we could meet together in an hour if possible" stated Director Ragnarock.

"That Hermione is at my house I think it would save time if I got her right away" said Bill.

"And I could write a letter asking if her parent would come as soon as possible without worrying them so much." Stated Harry.

"Then let's get started." Said Director Ragnarock.


End file.
